


Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 5 : Majijo On Fire !

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Whether it is Choukoku who wants to take her revenge or Kamisori/Zombie picking a fight with the Kabuki Sisters, you can count on Team Hormone , Team Fondue and Team Hinabe to heat things up !!





	Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 5 : Majijo On Fire !

Zombie : WE COULD KISS SAKURA-SAN !!!!!

Kamisori : WE’RE GONNA SLEEP WITH HER AAAAAAAAH !!!!!! YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : Holy shit… it sucks ! These two are our equivalents ?! They’re coming from a primary school or what ??!!

Ookabuki : Excited like babies… tss. Now I really understand why they all ended up bad ! I’m worried about Majijo’s future…

Kokabuki : Hey kids !

Kamisori : Kids ???!!! HEY !!!! You… shut your fuckin mouth !!!

Zombie : How dare you.. aah yes, you’re the previous twins ! The old bitches who think that they’re on a scene playing comedy with their ridiculous and shitty outfits !!

Kamisori : Hahahaha !!! Yeaah !! Wassup senpais ??!! Aren’t you retired yet ??? Hahahaha !!!!

Kokabuki : Tss. Hear that, Aneki… I’m ashamed.

Ookabuki : Hey little babies ! When are you growing up ?! Our private show is not for 15 years old girls you know !

Kokabuki : Go back home !! You’re embarrassing everyone here !

Kamisori : Aah, why, is it your last performance before your death ??!! Woow !!!

Zombie : Actually what are you bitches, a rubbish festival ?! You were lost in a recycle bin ??!! Hahahaha !!!

Ookabuki : Tss. Get lost fuckin kid ! You’re not even mature enough to understand anything in this world !!

Kokabuki : You’re gonna see if we’re a festival, dumbasses !!! I hope you don’t get too much emotional cause our show is not for little crybabies !

Kamisori : Just shut your fuckin mouth I said !!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : YAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : DON’T FUCK WITH US !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura (noticing that Yoga was in trouble fighting Black, was ready to interfere) : Yoga !!!

(Majijo’s fighting background music from the 1st season playing again)

Maeda Atsuko : (famous posture and without her glasses again !) Are you all serious ?

Otabe : Maeda… (smiling) you being here it’s kind of unexpected !

Zombie : M..Maeda ??!! The famous Maeda Atsuko ???!!!

Kamisori : But wait, wasn’t she supposed to be in prison ???!!!

Maeda (giving her serious look to the 2 girls) : Hey, I can’t stay there forever idiots !! You… (talking to Sakura) your only opponent is your equivalent. I heard a lot about you.

Sakura : Maeda… I was waiting for this day since I transferred to Majijo. Legendary transfer student against another legend… Let’s see who’s definitely the strongest between us ! People are waiting for this !

Maeda : If you’re really serious about that, then I’m gonna prove you that I’m the strongest one.

Sakura : I won’t run away. I’ll defeat you… and be the number one !

(Both of them doing their famous postures, ready to fight)

Maeda : SAKURAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : MAEDAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The 2 are fighting on MG4’s fighting background music)

Kamisori/Zombie : SAKURA-SAN YOU CAN DO IT !!!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : Instead of watching her, you better fight us !!!!

PAF BOM !!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : Aargh..!!!

Nezumi : Maeda-san VS Sakura-san… I’m getting excited hehehehee !!

Center : It should be epic !

Gakuran : ATSUKOOO !!!!! I LOVE YOU BABY, CRUSH HER !!!!!

Katsuzetsu : Pff ! What kind of bullshit is that ?!

Yoga : Katsuzetsu !!

Katsuzetsu : Haha… aaah ! What a interesting fight for a change… Our Rappappas are superiors. You’re Gakuran, right ?

Gakuran : I don’t like you. So overconfident… Alright, guess you wanna fight me ! Then, come !!

Katsuzetsu : Center !

Center : Yes ??

Katsuzetsu : If I win, can I take your top tonight ?

Nezumi giving Center an icy stare.

Center : Hm… sure ! I’ll be waiting for you, Katsuzetsu !!

Nezumi : WHAT ???!!! CENTER !!!!!!!

Gakuran : Tss ! I see. Don’t worry Nezumi, I’ll take care of this ! Since it’s becoming like that… ATSUKO !!!!!!!!! IF I WIN, TONIGHT I’LL FUCK YOU IN THE MOST EXPENSIVE HOTEL !!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu : What the fuck is that ??!!

Maeda : Gakuran…

PAF !!!! BOM !!!!

Sakura : Letting your guard down is not good Maeda-san.

Maeda : Yes. Not even hurt though… Hit harder. Ok… Majijo Old Gen….. Kiai irete ikuze !!!!

MOG (singing, song playing) : M ! A ! J ! I ! Majijo ! Majijo ! MA MA MA MAJIJO !

Team Hormone (jumping, all excited fists raised) : JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!!

Gakuran : Hahaha !!! Guyyys you’re here !!!!!

Scandal : Since it’s a big fight, we’re gonna help you !!

Bungee : Just a bit cause we’re not so strong you know…

Rie : We’re gonna show them Team Hormone’s Power !!

Akicha : Don’t underestimate us ! Even if I’m pretty sure we’re gonna lose the battle…

Mukuchi : Let’s go guys !!! Chiimu Horumon !! Cha cha cha !! CHIIMU HORUMON !!! CHA CHA CHA !!!

S, B, R, A : NOT NOW MUKUCHI !!!!!

Bungee : What’s wrong with you ???!!!

Scandal : Damn girl, just shut up !!!

Rie : You’re ruining it Mukuchi !!! Be quiet !!

Akicha : What the hell..??!!

Team Fondue : Hey, we’re here too !!

Docchi : Guys, go !!! FORMATIONNNN…… FOMATIONNNNN….?????!!!!!

Tsuri : OCTOPUSSY !!!!!

Docchi : FORMATION OCTOPUSSY !!!!!!

Lemon : AAAAAAH KA KLANG !!

Toshima : AAAAAAH KA KLANG !!

Kanburi : AAAAAAH KA KLANG !!

Team Fondue : HUMAN MISSILE !!!! POWER MULTIPLIED !!!!

Yoga : What the hell ??!!

Magic : Pff !!! You’re all ridiculous really !!!

Shibuya : Shut up !!!!!!!

PAF !!!!

Magic : AAAARGGH..!!!!

Yoga : MAGIC !!!!!

Team Hinabe : Don’t touch our Rappappas !!!

Katsuzetsu : Finally ! (Smiling)

Kenpou : Is it okay to fight all of them like that ??!! If I read the Japanese Constitution..

Dodobusu : Shut up ! We have to help them anyway !!

Kusogaki : We need to give our best !!!

Jisedai : We are the 10th Generation of Rappappa after all !

Uonome : We’re gonna show them who… have the most delicious food !!

Scandal : Heyyy Hinabeee !!! Wassup guys ??!!

Jisedai : We came here to fight too !!

Rie : Eh ???!!! Bitches, we’re the ones who created you !!

Uonome : Just kidding !

Bungee : Ok, dinner time guys !!!

Team Hormone, Fondue, Hinabe sharing dinner together.

Kusogaki : Thank god we’re here !! It’s better eating between friends than fighting, right ?

Toshima : Since we’re all weak… we can’t do much !

Bungee : Girl, you mean we don’t wanna do much !!

Akicha : Anyway, how is business going for you guys ??

Dodobusu : Well, it’s food crisis… see that ? (showing their meal)

Team Hormone and Team Fondue : Eeeeeeeeeh !!!!!!

Mukuchi : Hem… don’t you feel like we’re on the way ?

Uonome : Yeah, we’re right in the middle guys, we could be hit or something !!

Rie : We’re cooking entrails, these bastards can spill something…

Akicha : We don’t care about that ! When it’s about food we eat anywhere and fuck everyone else !!

Rie : Yeah you’re right, we only listen to our stomach !

Jisedai : If they spill our stuff they’re gonna hear us !!!

Kanburi : Just think about it for one second, they fall face first right in the fondue…

Tsuri : …and it’s full of blood !!!

Team HFH : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Docchi : Girl stop it you’re freaking us out, hey !!!!!

Team HFH : Hahahahahaha !!!!

Choukoku : A fighter doesn’t have time to eat junk food !

Team HFH : HAH ????!!!!

Center and Nezumi (smiling) : Choukoku !!

Katsuzetsu : Is she Athena ??!! Pff, seriously what’s all this ??!!

Choukoku : I don’t like meddling in people’s affairs… but guess I have no choice here as it’s a family feud ! Rappappas fighting each other, it happens only once. I’ll protect my family.

Kamisori : Looks like she’s Loser, the Greek Goddess of losers !!!

Zombie : Hahahaha !!!

Choukoku : (talking to KZ) I don’t have time for playing with amateurs like you. I’m a Professional MMA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Now, hang on everybody the 6th and final part is gonna be crazy, intense... with a nod to a famous anime that you guys, mostly know very well ;) ! How is it gonna end for the 2 gens ?


End file.
